Theft Absolute
by Thaia
Summary: Jemand der in den Nordpol eingedrungen ist, hätte einen Diebstahl besser durchdacht... AU für 'Die Höhle der Verliebten'


**Theft Absolute**

geschrieben von Vathara – übersetzt von Thaia

Zusammenfassung: Denn Raub ist eine Sache, aber Pferdediebstahl ist schlicht und einfach falsch.

Diese Geschichte findet während der 2. Staffel in der Folge 'Die Höhle der Verliebten' statt.

* * *

><p>„Was tut ihr da? Diese Leute haben uns gerade einen großen Freundschaftsdienst erwiesen."<p>

Einen großen Freundschaftsdienst. Ja. Und was hatte das jemals jemandem gebracht?

„_Alles was ich getan habe, tat ich nur um dich zu beschützen."_

Er war nicht einmal wach genug gewesen um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen.

„Das Beste, was wir für sie tun können, ist so schnell und so weit wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden", sagte Zuko rau. „Azula sucht nach uns. Was glaubt ihr, macht sie mit jemanden der _uns_ einen großen Freundschaftsdienst erwiesen hat?"

„Sie sucht nach uns, das ist wahr. Aber wir sind hier im Erdkönigreich. Sie kann nicht einfach alles zu Boden brennen und den Überlebenden befehlen zu reden. Sie wird – vorsichtiger sein müssen." Iroh hob eine graue Augenbraue. „Was wird Neuigkeiten schneller an ihr Ohr dringen lassen, Neffe? Zwei vom Krieg Vertriebene, die in der Nacht aufbrechen... oder der Diebstahl eines Straußen-Pferdes?"

Es war schmerzvoll, nachzudenken. Er war so nah daran gewesen nach Hause zurückzukehren, so nah dran, dass sein Vater ihn wieder bei sich gewollt hatte.

_Azula lügt doch immer._

Doch Onkel war da gewesen, als ihre Lügen über ihnen zusammengebrochen waren. Selbst nachdem er gesagt hatte... nach dem er schreckliche Sachen gesagt hatte. Der Drache des Westens war dazu fähig selbst Azulas – des Wunderkindes – Macht abzulenken...

_Denke nicht von ihr als Azula. Nicht so. Sie ist – ein weiteres Hindernis. Wie Zhao. Wie die Festung Pohuai. Wie der Nordpol._

Und er hatte sie alle überwunden. Jedes einzelne von diesen Hindernissen. Vielleicht hatte er nicht gewonnen, denn der Avatar war noch immer dort draußen -

Ja, der Avatar war noch immer irgendwo dort draußen. Niemand hatte es geschafft, diesen kleinen, glitschigen Luftbändiger-Bengel zu schnappen. Er hatte nicht verloren. Noch nicht.

_Wir sind keine Kriegsvertriebenen. Wir sind Flüchtlinge, die gejagt werden._

_Wie kann ich das zu unseren Gunsten nutzen?_

Irreführung. Azula war besser im direkten Lügen, doch er hatte auch gelernt, das eine oder andere zu verbergen. Sie war noch immer besser als er im unbewaffneten Nahkampf, war es immer gewesen. Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass er gelernt hatte ein Schwert zu führen. Wie ein gewöhnlicher Soldat. Wie jemand der nicht einmal Bändigen konnte.

_Wie ein Vertriebener._

Nutze es als Maske. Verberge eure Fährte auf eine Art wie sie Azula niemals erwartete, bis Onkel sich erholt hatte. Bis sie Zeit hatten, auszuknobeln, was als nächstes zu tun war.

_Ich wünschte... Leutnant Jee wäre hier._

Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihr Schiff den Angriff des Wassergeistes am Nordpol überstanden hatte. Er hatte es nicht gewagt Azula zu fragen, selbst als sein Kopf geschwirrt hatte, bei der Vorstellung nach Hause zurückzukehren...

_Sie sind meine Männer. Sie sind sicherer auf dem Ozean zu driften, als unter Azulas Aufmerksamkeit._

Agni, er hoffte sie hatten überlebt.

_Meine Männer. Mein Schiff. Onkel._

Sie alle waren Teil seiner Suche nach dem Avatar. Aber er hatte auch die Verantwortung für sie. Dies bedeutete es ein Prinz zu sein.

_Du darfst nie vergessen wer du bist._

Sich langsam bewegend, als ob ihm alles weh tat, glitt er aus dem Sattel.

Die Zügel haltend, drückte Onkel seine Schulter, ehe er das Tier in sein Gehege zurück führte.

Zuko wartete, leichte Schauer liefen ihm über den Rücken. Merkwürdig, die Nacht war vorher gar nicht so kalt erschienen. „Glaubt ihr, wir können einen Hafen finden?", fragte er plötzlich, als Iroh zurückkehrte. „Ich möchte wissen – die Schiffe..."

„Ja. Ich möchte ebenfalls wissen, ob Leutnant Jee die Belagerung überlebte. Gebt niemals die Hoffnung auf, Neffe", sagte Iroh ernst. „Ich erkundete mich, ehe wir so – übereilt abreisen mussten. Ich konnte nichts erfahren."

_Nein. Nicht schon wieder - _

„Jedoch erfuhr ich auch nicht, dass sie gefallen wären. Gebt niemals die Hoffnung auf, Neffe." Ein tröstender Klaps auf die Schulter und ein wissendes Lächeln. „Kommt. Wir haben einen langen Weg vor uns."

_Und der wird um einiges länger werden_, dachte Zuko reuig. „Unter einer Bedingung, Onkel."

„Bedingung?", Iroh versuchte unschuldig zu wirken.

„Ja", sagte Zuko düster und begann den langen Marsch der vor ihnen lag. _Nur ein weiteres Hindernis. Azula ist nur ein Hindernis. Das schaffst du. _„Ihr sammelt nie wieder Teeblätter."

Ende

* * *

><p><span>Notizen – Vathara:<span> Vor der Englischen Eroberung war das schwerste Verbrechen im walisischen Gesetz nicht Mord sondern Diebstahl. Unter gewissen Umständen war bewaffneter Raub noch entschuldbar, heimlicher Diebstahl – Theft Absolute – konnte ein Kapitalverbrechen sein. Vom eigenen Gastgeber, der einen aufgenommen und Unterkunft gewährt hatte zu stehlen... nun. Das war _wirklich_ übel.

Diese Geschichte muss die Ereignisse im Kanon nicht mal sehr verändern. Zuko hätte einfach später ein Reittier mit gestohlenem Geld kaufen können. Dann wieder könnte dieses Geschehnis eine ganze Menge verändern...

Notizen – Thaia: Duzen oder Siezen sich Zuko und Iroh? Ich weiß nicht mehr genau. In der ersten Staffel haben sie sich gesiezt, aber in der 2. Staffel? Und wie sieht es mit anderen Personen aus?

Zur Geschichte: die kursiv geschriebenen Teile können sowohl ungefilterten Gedankenstrom als auch Erinnerungen darstellen. Ein paar dieser Zeilen stammen aus der Folge 'Zukos Erinnerungen'.

Zur Übersetzung: 'refugee' und 'fugitive' haben beide die Übersetzung 'Flüchtling'. Allerdings verwendet Vathara sie mit unterschiedlichen Konnotationen – 'refugee' ist ein Kriegsflüchtling und 'fugitive' ist jemand der vor Verfolgung flieht. Deshalb habe ich die Äquivalente (Kriegs-)Vertriebener für 'refugee' und Flüchtling für 'fugitive' gewählt.

Die Zeilen die Vathara aus dem Kanon übernommen hat, habe ich mit ihren deutschen Entsprechungen abgeglichen und nur in einem Fall abgeändert.


End file.
